MLP Friendship is Magic (Mane 7 story with Sunset Shimmer S01E0102)
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: We all know how My Little Pony season one episodes one and two went, there was the mane 6 whom were always there to save the day. However, what if the mane 6 became 7? This is a story of the main timeline of all the Gaia timelines, this is how Twilight Sparkle, AJ, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came together for the first time to save their lands.
1. Mlp Fim - Prologue

**Prepare yourselves for a universe where the Mane 6 are 7.**

 **(That plus whatever else I can conjure up for this Universe)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Once Upon a Time, in the magical Land of Equestria_

 _There were two regal sisters who ruled together together and created harmony for all the land._

 _To do this, the elder sister used her powerful magic to raise the sun at dawn_ _while the younger brought out the moon in order to begin the night._

 _And thus, the two sisters were able to maintain balance for their kingdom and their beloved subjects, all different types of ponies whether Earth, Pegasi or Unicorn._

 _However, as time went on the younger sister became more and more resentful._

 _The ponies had relished and played in the day which her elder sister had brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night, even though some stayed up late to watch the stars._

 _It was so bad to her, that one fateful day, the younger sister had refused to lower the moon in order to make way for the dawn._

 _The elder sister had tried to reason with her, but it did not work as the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness. From that moment onward, she called herself a name that was feared by everypony in Equestria: Nightmare Moon._

 _With powerful and dark magic, she vowed to shroud the entire land in eternal night to make sure that the sun would never rise again and that her subjects would view the night sky forever._

 _Reluctantly, the elder sister was able to harness the most powerful magic to pony kind. The seven magical artifacts known as, The Elements of Harmony._

 _Using the magic within the elements, the elder sister had managed to defeat her younger sister and had managed to banish her into the moon...which came at a heavy price to the elder sister._

 _After that, the elder sister was able to raise the sun for her subjects again. With her younger sister gone, she had taken on the responsibility for raising both sun and moon._

 _And since then onward, harmony has been maintained in our lands for generations since that very day._

* * *

 **Gaia Prime**

 **(** **Year: 1022, S** **olstice: Summer,** **Horoscope: Cancer,** **Day: 30)**

 **Location: Canterlot Gardens**

In the gardens of Canterlot, a lone mare sat on the ground reading a history book.

She was a purple unicorn with a moderate sapphie blue mane and tail with streaks of violet and rose. She also had violet eyes and a cutie mark of a six pointed star that was surrounded by six white sparkles.

The mare had been reading a storybook and old folk legend on the mare in the moon. One of the pages that she was interested in was the one where it mentioned seven magical artifacts.

''Hmm, the Elements of Harmony. I know that I've heard about those before...but where have I heard?'' The unicorn wondered. After thinking about what she read, she suddenly realised something that she hoped wasn't true.

That was when the mare too out an old sketch from one of her classes of the moon. Looking at it and the book, the young unicorn saw the resemblance of the page where the elder sister banished the younger sister into the moon and the sketch of the moon in her time. She then realised, something was about to happen to Equestria that hadn't happened since...

Getting more curious about what the Elements of Harmony were, the purple unicorn then gathered all of her belongings and had begun to walk back to her place. Little did the young mare know that what she was about to take part in one of the many great adventures that she would have with six other ponies.

* * *

 **And here we go...the very start of the adventures of the Mane 7**

 **For those of you who are wondering about the dates that I've done, I'm doing those dates for every episode in order to calculate whenever the episodes took place in Equestria.**

 **For the seven star version of the Cutie mark, it's to show that there are now seven girls.**

 **Stay tuned for the first part of the adventure for the Mane 7 in Friendship is Magic part 1.**


	2. Friendship is Magic Part 1

**Here we go everypony, the very start of the Mane 7's adventure is right here**

 **The adventures with the seven girls will be much different than the episodes in the show, so please enjoy.**

 **PS - Sorry it took so long to do, I was busy with the other stories.**

* * *

 **Friendship is Magic pt 1**

On the way back to Canterlot

The purple unicorn had been so eager to find out what the seven elements of harmony were capable of doing. Even more eager to find out what might happen if something were to happen to Equestria. She was so caught up in all of these thoughts that she almost figured something out.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were interupted by three colourful unicorns who showed up out of nowhere. ''There you are Twilight.'' The white unicorn with a pink mane and tail spoke. ''Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the castle courtyard. You wanna come?'' She offered to the Purple Unicorn known as Twilight.

''Oh, sorry, girls...I've kinda got a lot of studying to catch up on...But..I'll think about it.'' Twilight said before galloping off to her residence, the three mares were watching as the purple unicorn kept galloping off. ''Honestly, does that pony do anything else other than study? Or maybe she's more into books than friends.'' The white unicorn spoke.

''Come on Twinkle, she doesn't think like that all the time. She does help us out with certain projects right?'' The blue unicorn said, trying to reasure the mare. ''I dunno Minuette, I don't think Moon Dancer is going to be happy about this.'' The yellow unicorn said to Minnuette.

Twilight Sparkle was a unicorn mare who always loved studying up on the magic from her homeland Equestria. She usually didn't have time for her unicorn friends, except when in class. The unicorn also relied on her understanding of magic to do certain tasks.

She had a residence in Canterlot and had been living there all her life with her parents and brother. She barely had any friends apart from one friend that she met on a cruise one summer. But after he left, she felt all alone despite a promise that he made.

''Come on, I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony somewhere before.'' Twilight said as she continued galloping towards her residence. There were two more unicorn mares who greeted her, but Twilight didn't even notice them because of how big of a hurry that she was in.

Sometime later, she reaches a stairway and climbs it all the way up to a tall building which seemed to be where her residence was. Inside, a purple dragon with green spines was walking towards the door with a present with a yellow ribbon on it.

He too must have been planning to go to Moon Dancer's party...until the door hit him and sent him flying across the room. ''Ow.'' He said as this was happening so fast.

Twilight then appeared at the door without any warning whatsoever. ''Spike! Spiiiike! Spike?'' Twilight called out, she then heard a groaning and saw the little dragon rubbing his head in pain. ''Oh, there you are. Anyway, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_. I need it to...wait, what's that for?'' Twilight said as she galloped upstairs to her library find a certain book before taking noticed to the now wrecked present.

''Well...it was a gift for Moon Dancer, but now...'' He started as a torn up Teddy Bear fell out, he was then cut off by Twilight. ''Oh Spike, you know that we don't have time for any of that sort of thing.'' She said firmly, searching for the right book. ''Hang on, we're on break!'' Spike complained with confusion.

Twilight ended up ignoring Spike's complains as she continued to search for the book. Spike was Twilight's assistant and part of her family, it was a little...well a lot stressful looking after him at first, but eventually they managed to understand each other very well. He had also helped Twilight with a couple of things during her studies and helped her with one of her greater projects.

Looking at one of the books on the ground, Twilight's horn then started to glow an orchid aura along with the books. She then used her magic in order to check the books, but none of them were the right one. ''No, no, no...no, no, no! Ugh, SPIKE, A LITTLE HELP?!'' The purple unicorn yelled in annoyance.

''It's over here Twilight!'' Spike called on top of the ladder. He then pulled out a book before showing it to Twilight. Suddenly, the book started to glow orchid before it was pulled towards Twilight with Spike still holding onto it. He then landed flat on the ground face first.

''Sorry about that.'' Twilight appologised. ''Ugh, no problem.'' Spike responded in pain. Twilight then used her magic to take the book that Spike was holding and let the other books drop to the floor. She brought the book over to a book stand while Spike cleaned up the mess that was made.

Twilight then placed the book onto the stand and opened it. ''Right lets see...Elements, Elements, E, E, E...Aha! Here it is, _Elements of Harmony,_ wait... _See: Mare in the Moon?_ '' Twilight said in confusion, wondering what it meant until she realised about the drawing that she had from earlier.

''Mare in the Moon? I thought you said that's just an old ponies' tale.'' Spike said while putting the books back on the bookshelf. Twilight had then started looking for the correct page desperately. ''Mare, mare...aha! Here it is.'' She said successfully, Twilight then saw a picture on the Moon of Equestria which had a shadow of a mare on it. It was similar to the drawing in the bag that she sketched.

'' _The Mare in the Moon, a myth from the olden pony times. A once powerful tyrant who wanted to rule all of Equestria in eternal night, who waseventually defeated by the seven powerful Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. However, ancient legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the four stars will aid her escape, and she will once again...bring about...the eternal night!_ '' She read through the book befor she realised what was going to happen, from the first moment that she read that book and saw the sketch under that tree, she pieced together everything.

''Spike! Do you realise what this means?!'' Twilight called out to Spike in worry. ''Er...No..woah!'' Spike said right before he fell off the ladder trying to put the books back on their shelves. He could have ended up in a terrible accident if Twilight hadn't have been there to save him.

''You're welcome. Anyways, please take a note, to the Princess.'' Twilight said before ordering Spike to take a note. ''Okie dokie.'' He said before he slid down Twilight's tail and went to grab a quill and paper.

Twilight then told Spike to take down what she wanted to say on the note. '' _My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of the magic from Equestria have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of an absolute disaster!_ '' She started out confidently, unfortunately for her, Spike was a bit slow for the process due to some 'words' that he didn't understand.

''Hang on Preci...preci...'' He tried to spell out despite the difficulty of spelling it. ''Threshold.'' Twilight said, trying to make easier words for Spike to write. ''Threh...'' He still had a lot of trouble with the words, which kinda fustrated the purple unicorn a little during the past. ''Uh, brink?'' Twilight asked with a little hint of stress. Upon seeing that he was totally confused by the word, Twilight gave up. ''Ugh, just write that something really bad is about to happen!'' Spike was then able to continue after that outburst from Twilight.

'' _...For you sea, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she is about to return to Equestria, and bring with her the eternal night! Something has to be done to make sure the prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._ '' And with that, Twilight concluded her letter's words...and waited for Spike to finally catch up.

''Twi...light Spar...kle. Ok, I got it!'' Spike called out. ''Great! Now sent it.'' Twilight said. ''Wait...now?'' Spike asked in confusion. ''Of course!'' Twilight responded firmly. ''Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's kinda busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. Plus, it's like, the day after tomorrow.'' Spike said with doubt.

Nothing had ever stopped Twilight before, plus she wasn't planning on not letting anything bad happen to her homeland. ''That's the thing, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousanth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's really imperative that the Princess is told right away!'' Twilight said in a panic.

''Impera...impera...'' Spike started, having more trouble spelling. ''IMPORTANT!'' Twilight shouted, causing the purple dragon to fly backwards and hit the bookshelf. ''Okay, okay!'' Spike said before he inhailed and breathed out green fire to the letter. This caused it to become a burn into a cloud of ashes which flew away out a window. ''There we go, it's on it's way. But I'd suggest not to hold your breath...'' Spike started saying, until Twilight cut him off. When it came to some things, Twilight always got a little cocky towards being right.

''Oh, I'm never worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor, she's never once doubted me, ever.'' Twilight claimed, it was true that the princess trusted Twilight a lot. She had been her private student since she first started school.

After giving Twilight a look of disapproval, Spike then belched green fire and out came a note from the princess which didn't even have a burn mark on it. The young dragon had an enchantment which allowed him to send letters from Twilight to the Princess herself.

''You see Spike? I knew she would want to take immediate action.'' The purple unicorn said confidently. Spike then picked up the letter, cleared his throat and began to read to Twilight. '' _My dearest and most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely..._ '' Spike began. Twilight was then delighted to hear the Princess' response...until the next part.

''... _but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_ '' Spike read out. This caused Twilight to gasp in shock that the Princess would even say that. If that wasn't enough, then something told Twilight that it wasn't the only thing that Princess Celestia had said to her.

* * *

A long while afterwards.

The purple unicorn and her little dragon assistant were flying through the air on a golden carriage which was pulled by two armored pegasi guards. Overall to Twilight, none of this was meeing her expectations towards the current situation at hand.

In all honesty, as much as Twilight didn't even want to leave for this...ponyville, it wasn't easy for everyone seeing her off like this, her parents, her brother or even the princess herself.

All the while, Spike read out another letter from the Princess. '' _My dear Twilight, there is more to a young mare's life tha just studying, so on that account, I'm sending you to supervise the preperations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville._ '' He read the instructions aloud. It was then that a small village came into view in the distance. It appeared to be the one which Princess Celestia had discribed in the letter.

''I have given you instructions on what to check up on as seen below: The Banquet, The Weather, The Fireworks display, The Decorations, The Music and The Party equipment. And, I also have an even more essensial task for you to complete: make some friends!'' Spike continued before mentioning the bit about friends to Twilight.

The purple unicorn mearly sigh in absolute depression. She had never had the time to make friends, now her mentor was saying that she needed to make friends? It was something which Twilight figured to be absolutely impossible and not needed.

''Aw come on Twilight look on the bright side. The Princess did arrange for you and me to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you feel happy?'' The purple dragon said in attempt to make Twilight feel better.

Suddenly, Twilight lit up confidently before speaking to Spike. ''Yes, yes it does. You know why Spike? Because I'm always right. I'll check up on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find any proof of Nightmare Moon's return.'' She said, not wanting to let any of the Mare in the Moon theories go.

''But...then...when will you make friends, like the Princess said?'' Spike asked Twilight as they were decending into the village. ''She only said to _check up on the preparations_. I am her student, and I intend to do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends.'' She said firmly.

By the time she finished speaking, the two pegasi guards had landed the carriage. Twilight and Spike then got off and walked over to the guards. ''Thank you, kind sirs.'' Twilight said thankfully as the guards huffed proudly to their good mannered passenger.

Twilight then walked over to Spike before he came up with an idea for satisfying his owner. ''Well...maybe some of the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about.'' He said. It was then that he noticed another pony coming towards them.

This pony was a female Pink earth pony with a puffy cotton candy kind of mane and her tail was the same too. She also had light blue eyes and her cutie mark was two blue ballons with yellow strings attached to them and a yellow one with a blue string attached to it. The pink pony also had a cheerful look on her face as she approached Twilight.

''Come on Twilight, just try it.'' Spike said, trying to encourage Twilight. ''Um...hello?'' Twilight managed to say before the unthinkable happened. The pink pony gasped dramatically and prolongedly before she zoomed off someplace else.

''Well, that was interesting alright. Anyways, let's go get the preperationns over with.'' Twilight said before walking off. Spike then sighed in disappointment as the pair of them started to do their royal duty.

* * *

 **(Meeting Applejack)**

While walking down the path with Twilight, Spike called out the preparations to check up on. ''Alright, Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number 1, banquet preparations for: Sweet Apple Acres.'' He said as they were coming up to a farm with thousands upon thousands of Apple Trees which were seen from a great many distances.

''Yeehaw!'' Somepony yelled with a southern accent in the distance. After jumping because of this, Twilight and Spike turned to see the source of the voice. They then saw another earth pony, but unlike the last one, this Earth pony was orange, had a blond mane and tail which were both tied up, emerald eyes, a brown stetson hat and a cutie mark consisting of three bright red apples.

The orange earth pony was currently charging up towards one of the Apple Trees on her farm before she halted in front of it, turned around and bucked the tree with her two hind legs. This caused all of the apples on the tree to fall down and into the baskets that surrounded it. After seeing this, the mare crossed her forehooves together while smiling in pride.

Spike admired the pony's tenacity, but Twilight was tired from the way that she lowered her head and sighed. ''Let's just get this thing over with.'' She said tiredly, this somewhat made her little dragon assistant sad at first, but then he kept his positive attitude as he followed Twilight over to the orange mare.

When they got near the mare, she started to speak. ''Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle, I've...'' Twilight started, she then felt a her hoof shaking as the orange mare had started shaking it rapidly. ''Whel, howdy-doo, miss twilight, ayy pleasure makin' y'all's acquaintance. Ah'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' awful new friends!'' The mare called Applejack said.

''F..Friends? Actually, I...'' Twilight started, but due to Applejack's wild hoofshakes, she was finding it kind of hard to talk. ''So, what can ay do y'all faw?'' Applejack asked with a wink. Twilight on the other hand was still shaking from the wild hoofshake. Spike snickered at this as he stopped her hoof shaking, even though he found it funny, he earned a glare from Twilight.

The purple unicorn then cleared her throat before speaking. ''Well, I am in fact, her to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And I trust you're in charge of the food?'' Twilight asked in a polite manner. ''We sure as sugar are! Would y'all care ta sample some?'' Applejack offered.

''Well...as long as it doesn't take too long...'' Twilight said, suddenly Applejack ran fast to ring a triangle which was was quite loud. ''Soup's on, everypony!'' She called out. Then as if they came from out of nowhere, Twilight and Spike looked behind and saw a stampede of earth ponies charging in their direction and brought them over to a round table. They were absolutely dizzy because of this but once Applejack showed up, they were fine again.

''Now, why don't Ah introduce y'all to the apple family?'' Applejack said as a bunch of earth ponies appeared beside and in front of her. ''Thanks, but I really need to hurry...'' Twilight becan to speak, unfortunately for her, Appleajack cut her off by introducing her to her family members.

While she introduced everyone, the family in return placed their foods on the table ''This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp...'' Applejack started off before taking a deep breath and continuing introducing her family.

''Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom...Aaand...'' Applejack continued before shoving a green apple in her mouth before she introduced the last possible member of the Apple Family. ''..Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.'' Applejack called out to an elderly mare on a rocking chair. This earth pony had a lime coat, a grey mane and tail, orange eyes and an apple pie for a cutie mark.

Upon being called by Applejack, Granny Smith then woke up before snorting. ''Wha...? Soup's on? I'm up, her I come, Ah'm comin'...'' She said before walking slowly towards the rest of her family.

''Why, ay'd say y'all're already part of the family!'' Applejack finished off as she spoke to Twilight.

By then, the purple mare had spat out the green apple's leftovers before she nervously laughed. ''Ok, well, I can see that the food situation is under control, so we'll just be on our way.'' Twilight said, trying to stay polite while trying to leave.

Before she could however, the young yellow filly appeared in front of her. ''Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?'' She pleaded with big puppy eyes, as a matter of fact, the members of the Apple Family were a bit shocked by this.

''I'm sorry, but we've got an awful lot to do...'' Twilight started to speak, the family, including Applejack then sighed in disappointment. Somehow, this caused Twilight to change her mind and have brunch with them. ''Fine.'' She said, the family then cheered because of this and Twilight felt that this was gonna take a lot longer than expected.

* * *

 **(Meeting Rainbow Dash)**

After a long while of talking...and eating apple based foods later, Twilight and Spike continued walking back towards the town while going over the next preparation. ''Right, food's are all taken care of, next on the list is weather.'' Spike said, he then looked back toward Twilight to find that she had eaten too much apple foods.

''Ugh, I ate too much pie...'' She groaned. Spike meanwhile, looked around the skies.

''Hmm, there's supposed to be a pegasus pony called Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds.'' The little dragon said, trying to find the pegasus pony. Twilight then looked around the skies too when trying to find the pegasus, but there was no pegasi in the skies and the unicorn could only see clouds which was the main problem to the Summer Sun Celebration.

''Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?'' Twilight said firmly. She was about to move on when suddenly, something crashed into Twilight and she then landed in a puddle of mud.

The thing that crashed into her was actually a pegasus pony. Her coat was light blue, she had a mane and tail which consisted of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple streaks which all formed a rainbow, pink eyes and a cutie mark of a cloud shooting out a rainbow lightning bolt.

Twilight groaned after being crashed into by the rainbow pegasus. Once she got up, the pegasus laughed sheepishly because of her accident even with the mud on her. ''Uh, 'scuse me?'' She apologiesed to Twilight who groaned again and got to her hooves. ''Here, lemme help you.'' The pegasus offered as she rushed off and came back again with a raincloud.

The rainbow pegasus then moved the raincloud over Twilight before she went on top of it. She then started to bounce on the cloud, causing it to rain on the purple unicorn. This in turn, caused Twilight to get absolutely soaking wet and making her annoyed.

''Oops, I guess I overdid it.'' The rainbow pegasus said, Twilight was still annoyed by this, but suddenly she gasped. ''Um, ugh, how about this? My very own patened Rain-Blow Dry!'' The pegasus said proudly before creating a tornado of her own colours that she used to dry up Twilight and the mud that she stood on.

''No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome.'' The pegasus said politely, before she then noticed something off about the purple unicorn. Using her drying technique has both puffed up and made into a complete mess.

The pegasus found this quite amusing to her as she tried to hold back her laughter, but eventually she gave up and bursted out laughing hard at Twilight as she fell on the ground with Spike laughing shortly after her and even landed on her.

It wasn't amusing to Twilight before she knew something about this Pegasus. ''Let me guess, rainbow mane and tail? You must be Rainbow Dash?'' Twilight asked the blue pegasus before she stopped laughing to look at the purple unicorn.

''The one and only. Why, you heard of me?'' Rainbow dash said revealing herself with a confident attidude. ''I heard that you were supposed to be keeping the skys clear for the Summer Sun Celebration.'' Twilight complained to Rainbow Dash before sighing and introducing herself anew. ''Anyways, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check up on the preperations, including the weather.'' She said to Rainbow and reminding her of her task.

''Yeah, yeeah, that'll be done in a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing my stuff.'' Rainbow replied as she lay on a cloud. ''Er...Practicing for what?'' Twilight asked. ''The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show em my stuff!'' Rainbow replied with excitement as she flew from one cloud to another with a loop-de-loop.

''The Wonderbolts?'' Twilight asked.

''Yep!'' Rainbow replied while relaxing on a cloud.

''The most talented and best flyers in all of Equestria?'' Twilight asked once again.

''That's them!'' Rainbow answered once again.

''Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.'' Twilight said with a smug attitude. ''Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.'' Rainbow argued in defence.

''Prove it.'' Twilight challenged smuggly.

Rainbow then swooshed off to clear the sky as fast as she could. But somehow, Rainbow actually proved to be a fast pegasus. Possibly faster than anypony in Equestria.

While counting in her mind, Rainbow zoomed around clearing every cloud in sight with a kick of her back hooves. Twilight and Spike on the other hand were actually amazed by Rainbow's speed. ''Loop-deloop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging.'' Rainbow said as Twilight and Spike stared at the blue pegasus in surprise, despite hearing a sheep's baa in the distance of course.

After chuckling, Rainbow then got used to the purple unicorn as she chuckled with delight. ''You should see the looks on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more.'' She said, and after that complement, Rainbow was off like a shot and leaving Twilight and Spike by themselves.

''Wow, she's amazing.'' Spike said, admiring Rainbow's personality and speed before playing around with Twilight's messy mane. Twilight then grumbled and walked onward, trying not to think about her problems at the moment.

''Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!'' Spike said before walking over to the next location.

* * *

 **(Meeting Sunset Shimmer)**

On the way to what Twilight had presumed to be the town hall, Spike looked at the list once again before crossing off the weather. ''Alright then, what's next on the list? Oh yeah, Fireworks display.'' Spike said as he saw what was the next item on the list.

Twilight on the other hand, tried her best not to take notice of her messy mane before she noticed a huge firework's display over beside one of the steps to the building. ''Ah, there we go. Looks like all the fireworks are here for celebration. But why aren't they set up yet?'' Twilight asked Spike in confusion.

''Maybe, the pony in charge of them forgot to set them up?'' Spike replied, he had the same amount of confusion as Twilight did. Suddenly from out of nowhere, Fireworks were set off and fired at Twilight and Spike, causing them to duck in fright. ''What's happening? This is not what I expected!'' Twilight screamed in terror as more fireworks went off in their direction.

Spike then noticed a young unicorn filly were playing around with the fireworks with her magic. She had a purple coat, a blond mane and tail and no cutie mark. ''Yay, fireworks!'' The little filly laughed playfully. Twilight then realised that the little unicorn was just wanting to see some fireworks and didn't realise that she and Spike were in the way.

The little unicorn then set off a couple more fireworks, but suddenly, a red magic aura surrounded them and put them out before they could even go off. Sighing with relief, Twilight and Spike then looked over at the young filly who looked confused at first. ''Dinky!'' A voice came from behind the little unicorn. ''Oh...hi sis?'' She said nervously as she turned around to see a unicorn mare before trying to scamper away.

The mare in the shade then used her magic to bring her 'sister' towards her. ''What have I told you about playing with the fireworks? You could hurt somepony or even yourself.'' The mare complained to the filly. ''Oh...sorry sis. But...I wanted to...'' The filly known as Dinky started, but was cut off by the mare.

''Yeah, I know. But it's too dangerous to set them off in front of anypony, anyways we can still do that tonight when the celebration starts. Now why don't you run along and play while I set up the fireworks?'' After speaking, the filly nuzzled her older sister and was off like a shot past Twilight and Spike who were black as the ace of spades because of the fireworks.

After trotting over to the fireworks that her little sister had been tampering with, the unicorn mare revealed herself to be a gold unicorn with teal coloured eyes, a red and yellow mane and tail which looked like a fiery star, she also had a cutie mark which was a red and yellow shimmering sun.

''I'm so sorry about Dinky, she's always impressed and she's got quite the magical spirit within her. Anyways, I figured you were frightened because they were all pointing in your direction.'' The mare said once she took notice of Twilight and Spike. ''Oh, it's ok...Wait what?'' Spike said before he realised, how could the mare know about how he and Twilight were feeling? ''My name is Twilight Sparkle, I've come from Canterlot to check on the Summer Sun Celebration preparations on behalf of Princess Celestia. So these are the fireworks for the display tonight?'' Twilight asked politely.

''You've got it, so...you must be new around Ponyville'' The unicorn said with a smile. ''Well, tonight is gonna be a blast once I let out the big fireworks. Oops, nearly forgot. My name's Sunset Shimmer and I used to live in Canterlot like you until I moved here.'' The unicorn called Sunset Shimmer replied to Twilight with a very heartful voice.

''If you're also interested, I want to be a great explorer of Equestria and beyond. It's one of the reasons why I live in a town like this, I listen to all sorts of legends and...you're feeling tired because me explaining too much aren't you?'' Sunset said as she noticed Twilight dozing off a little. Suddenly, the purple unicorn's eyes widened in fright before trying to apologise. ''It's ok, I tend to ramble on a little too much anyways.'' Sunset said, Twilight and Spike were still confused about how the unicorn was able to know the feelings of Twilight.

Spike then asked Sunset how she was able to sense their feelings and the mare replied that she had her ways with magic.

 _Well anyways, I guess those things she said do sound like she's got a great dream_ Twilight thought, considering that she wanted to explore beyond Equestria's boarders. ''Ok then, keep up the good work and I hope everything works out.'' After hearing that, Sunset politely answered back. ''Indeed I will. I also can't wait to get to know you more, err... Was it Twilight Sparkle?...Oh and if you're interested, I'd like to hang out with you when the celebration starts. If that's ok with you.'' She said before Twilight and Spike said they'd think about it and waved goodbye for now.

After with a politely waving hoof, Sunset Shimmer continued working on her fireworks for tonight while Twilight and Spike went to the town hall to check on the decorations. ''Hmm, that seemed really nice.'' Twilight said to herself with pleasant thoughts. ''I know I have a lot to do, but when I get my tasks done, I'll consider hanging out with Sunset Shimmer. Besides, something about her seems familiar for some reason. In fact, I think that we'd be such good friends.'' Twilight said to herself, after hearing that the mare used to live in Canterlot.

As the purple unicorn continued thinking about where she'd seen Sunset Shimmer before, she decided to leave it for a while whilst she and her assistant headed into the town hall itself to check up on the next task on the agenda.

* * *

 **(Meeting Rarity)**

Once inside the town hall, Spike checked the next set of preparations to check up on. ''Next up...Decorations.'' He said before taking one look at the beautiful decorations. ''Beautiful...'' He then sighed dreamily.

''Yes, looks like the decor is coming along just nicely. The oughtta be quick, I'll be at the library in no time. You're right about one thing, they're beautiful indeed.'' Twilight agreed from where they were placed and how beautiful they all looked. ''No...not the decor, _her_.'' Spike said as he shook his head and pointed to another unicorn pony.

This pony's coat was white, she had a purple mane and tail which were wavy, a pair of dark blue eyes, light blue eye-shadow and a cutie mark consisting of three blue lozenge diamonds. But what caught Spike's attention the most, was that she was very gorgeous. The unicorn was currently going through the different ribbons to see which one would be best to have.

''No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.'' She said to herself. All the while, Spike had the looks of someone who just fell in love instantly. ''How are my spines? Are they straight?'' He asked Twilight with excitement, trying to make himself look good.

Twilight rolled her eyes while laughing in her mind before going over to greet the white unicorn. ''Good afternoon...'' Twilight began, the unicorn then spoke before Twilight could even say anything else. ''Just a moment please! I'm _in the zone_.'' She said while looking through a couple more ribbons.

''Oh, yes. A touch of sparkle always does the trick does it not? Why, Rarity, you really are a talent.'' The mare called Rarity said after finding the perfect red ribbon. She then turned towards Twilight before speaking.

''Now, um, how can I help yo...'' But before she could continue to speak, Rarity took notice of Twilight's messy mane and yelped in surprise. ''Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!'' She asked as if she was afraid of Twilight's messy mane. ''Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. Anyways, I'm just here to check up on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair.'' Twilight said after taking notice to why Rarity was frightened.

''Out of my hair? What about your hair?'' Rarity said before trotting over to Twilight. She then started pushing Twilight somewhere. ''Wait! Where are we going?! Help!'' Twilight called out, but Rarity still insisted that she come with her to fix her mane and tail. The situation to Twilight was bad enough when Spike was following Rarity and being completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

At the place known as Carousel Boutique

Rarity was busy trying to find the best outfit which suited Twilight best, but unfortunately for the purple unicorn, the white mare was taking ages to find the best one. ''No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. To frilly. Too...shiny.'' She said as she got Twilight to try on several outfits, eventually she found a perfect outfit for Twilight.

''Now go on, my dear. You were telling me about where you're from.'' Rarity asked Twilight as she was tightening the outfit that she had on her. ''I've...been sent...from Canterlot...to...'' Twilight managed to say, it was hard to speak because of Rarity tightening the outfit. After hearing the word _Canterlot_ however, Rarity stopped tightening and let go, causing Twilight to crash on the other side of boutique.

''Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living up there! I can't wait hear all about it! We are going to be the best of friends, you and I...'' Rarity said with absolute delighted to know that Twilight was from Canterlot...until she noticed that there was something off about the outfit Twilight was wearing. ''Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!'' She said with glee as she ran off to find some rubies.

But to Twilight, she knew this was bad. ''Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new colour!'' Twilight said before running off. Spike on the other hand was just too distracted to run.

* * *

 **(Meeting Fluttershy)**

After escaping from Rarity who Twilight thought was absolutely nuts, she found that Spike was still distracted by Rarity's beautiful looks all the way. ''Wasn't she wonderful?'' He asked Twilight, but she was obviously still focused on getting the job done.

''Focus, Casanova. Also, what did you say is next on the list?'' She asked as Spike took another look at their list of things to check up on before clearing his throat. ''Oh, uh, music! And you won't believe it, but it's actually the last one.'' He said, thinking it would give Twilight good news.

Suddenly, Twilight and Spike heard chirping, only it was like the birds were singing...literally. After hiding in a bush, the duo then poked their heads out of it to see the source of the music; it was a flock of different birds all singing together.

However, they weren't doing this by themselves, they were actually taught how to sing like that by another female pegasus pony. Unlike the last pegasus, this one was different. Her coat was light yellow, her mane and tail were pink and her eyes were teal coloured. She also had a cutie mark consisting of three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings.

She was currently working on the birds' singing and then noticed that one of the birds was singing out of key. ''Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, um.'' The yellow pegasus said politely, one thing that was noted about her, she was really shy. The pegasus then flew up to the blue bird who was singing off key. ''Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offence, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off.'' She said in the nicest possible way.

After speaking nice, the yellow pegasus then prepared to hear her bird friends sing gain. ''Alright now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three...'' She said, preparing to teach her birds to sing again until another voice spoke up. ''Hello!'' Twilight said, scaring off the birds and even scaring the yellow pegasus in the process. The pegasus then looked down to see Twilight behind her. ''Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's really sounding beautiful.'' Twilight complemented.

There was an awkward silence between the two ponies as the pegasus didn't say anything else once the birds left. Twilight then put on an uneasy smile before speaking to the pegasus. ''I'm Twilight Sparkle.'' She said, but the pegasus still didn't speak back. ''What's your name?'' She asked, hoping to get an answer from the mare.

''Um...I'm Fluttershy.'' The mare called Fluttershy spoke back very shyly, it wasn't much and was very quiet for Twilight's own ears. ''I'm sorry, what was that?'' Twilight asked again, trying to hear the Fluttershy's name. ''Um...my name is Fluttershy.'' The yellow pegasus said again, still unheard to Twilight.

''Didn't quite catch that.'' Twilight said, by then, Fluttershy was squeaking nervously. It was almost like she was frightened of Twilight. When the purple unicorn couldn't find anything else to say, she noticed that the birds that Fluttershy was speaking to had returned. ''Well, um...it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in perfect order. Keep up the good work!'' Twilight said before Fluttershy squeaked nervously again.

Twilight then backed away from Fluttershy, trying not to make her nervous any longer. ''Oookay, that was easy.'' She said to Spike who appeared out of the bush. From Fluttershy's POV, she happened to see Spike, and what happened next was surprising for a shy pegasus who gasped upon seeing him. ''A baby dragon!'' She said happily, scaring off her birds accidentally again.

Without hesitation, Fluttershy zoomed over towards Spike and even knocking Twilight out of her way in the process. ''Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!'' She said with absolute admiration.

''Well, well, well...!'' Spike said to Twilight, getting attention that he had was nice. ''Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. It's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say.'' Fluttershy said in a delightful voice in response to Spike talking.

Suddenly, Spike was levitated off the ground and onto Twilight's back. ''Well, in that case we'd better get going.'' She said, trying to get away from the the yellow pegasus and trying to find the library which the Princess had arranged for her to stay at back in town.

Unfortunately for Twilight, the yellow pegasus started following, eager to hear more about Spike. ''Wait, wait! What's his name?'' Fluttershy asked, finding spike absolutely adorable. ''I'm Spike, pleased to meet you.'' Spike replied to the yellow pegasus.

''Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy.'' Fluttershy replied, introducing herself to the purple dragon. ''Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?'' She asked. ''Well, what do you wanna know?'' Spike asked back, explaining the many possibilities of what to talk about himself. ''Absolutely _everything_.'' Fluttershy responded eagerly.

Twilight heard this from behind and groaned in annoyance, knowing that this was gonna take a really, really long time. ''Well...I started out as a cute little purple green egg...'' Spike started as he rode on Twilight's back towards town.

* * *

 **(Meeting Pinkie Pie)**

Back in town

Fluttershy and Spike were still talking about Spike by the time the sun was setting into the mountains. ''...and that's the story of my whole entire life...well up until today that is." Spike said, finally finishing his story much to Twilight's satisfaction.

"Do you wanna hear about today?" Spike asked, hoping Fluttershy would be interested. "Oh, yes, please!" She responded with excitement. But before she could even hear what Spike had to say, he was cut off when Twilight turned towards the yellow pegasus.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and of course, my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." Twilight said, revealing her home as a huge oak tree made into a library and also lying in order to get back to her important task.

Hearing that he needed a nap had annoyed Spike. "No I don't...woah!" He started before Twilight chucked him off her back and sent him flying onto the ground with a thud. "Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!" Twilight faked with a smile, leaving Spike glaring at his carer.

Somehow though, Fluttershy believed Twilight. "Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." Fluttershy began as she scooped up Spike and brought him into the library to tuck him into bed, only for Twilight to shove her out once more. "Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, I've got a busy schedule to keep, so g'night!" Twilight said nervously before she slammed the door on the poor pegasus.

Inside the library, Twilight walked over to Spike who was glaring at her. "Huh. Rude much?" He asked. "Sorry Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time...although that other mare was kinda cool. So anyways, where's the light?" Twilight said before looking around for a light switch.

Suddenly, all the lights turned on and there were countless Ponies surrounding them. It also revealed that the place was decorated with party decorations and party food. "SURPRISE!" They all shouted with excitement as kazoos blew, this in turn scared the duo in the process, but mainly annoyed Twilight as she groaned.

"Surprise!" A pink pony shouted, revealing to be the same pony that ran off on Twilight earlier today. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh? Huh? Huh?" The pony said with excitement, revealing her name to be Pinkie Pie. "Very surprised as a matter of fact. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_." Twilight said in annoyance.

"Well that's silly. What kind of a welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when I first got here, remember? You were all _'Hello'_ and I was all _'Deep_ Gasps', _remember?_ Y'see I've never seen you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!" Pinkie said as Twilight walked over to a nearby table to get a drink for herself, groaning in the process.

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Pinkie stated, showing five other ponies with her.

The other five ponies wee the same ones which Twilight had met today: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity and Fluttershy. Despite today, the girls looked very pleased to see Twilight. However, Twilight probably didn't hear a word of what she said, but suddenly, her face turned red for some reason, which had the girls concerned.

"Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, hoping that Twilight felt ok. "Somehow...I'm not sure." Sunset said, strangely able to tell Twilight's current feelings right now. The purple unicorn felt like her mouth was on fire before she suddenly went up in flames and quickly bolted off to her room. "Aw, she's so happy she's crying!" Pinkie said with a smile, not understanding how Twilight was feeling.

Spike then noticed the bottle on the table wasn't soda at all, rather it was actually hot sauce. To Sunset Shimmer, it was no wonder that Twilight's mouth felt on fire. "Hot sauce." Spike said, reading the label before Pinkie put some of it on a nearby cupcake before eating it. "Ooh..." Pinkie said as she munched on the tasty treat while the girls looked at her. "What? It's good." She continued.

Sunset then went over to Spike before talking to him in concern. "Is your friend ok? She seems...upset." She asked hoping to know what the bother was. "I dunno, she seemed pretty stressed about something, but I'm not sure what." Spike said, keeping the Nightmare Moon stuff to himself. "Well why don't you go talk to her? Maybe she'll need company." Sunny suggested.

Up in the bedroom

Twilight was on her bed, unhappy, alone and really annoyed with the party going on below her, especially with a really loud disco going on below. Looking at the clock, the purple unicorn saw that it was really late, like one o'clock in the morning, suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Spike walked in wearing a cake hat.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting _pin the tail on the pony_! Wanna play?" The little dragon asked with excitement. "No! All the ponies in this town are _CRAZY_! Well...most of them, anyways, do you have any idea what time it is?!" Twilight barked in annoyance.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration." Spike responded. "Everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You should try and lighten up Twilight. It's just a party!" He continued before leaving the room with Twilight mocking him as he closed the door. "Ugh, here I thought I'd have all the time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! Apart from that Sunny girl." Twilight said in annoyance and leaving out Sunset Shimmer before looking up at the moon which was pulling four stars towards it.

"L _egend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will being about everlasting night._ I hope the princess was right...I really hope it was just an old pony's tale." Twilight said in fear of it becoming true as she looked at the same book from her library in Canterlot.

At that moment, Spike entered the bedroom once again. "Come on Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise." He called over, right before Sunset Shimmer appeared. "Yeah, I heard it's gonna be the best sunrise we've ever seen in our lifetime." She said with excitement, causing Twilight so smile a little before getting out of bed.

* * *

 **Later that night at the Town Hall**

Everypony from Ponyville had gathered to watch their beloved Princess raise the sun. It was the building where Twilight had met Rarity before.

Twilight was still a little worried about the old pony's tales despite that she was with Spike and Sunset Shimmer, who brought her little sister, Dinky with her. "Isn't this so exciting Twilight? I mean, you've probably seen the celebration before, but it must be cool watching the sunrise from Canterlot right?" Sunset asked before Pinkie Pie appeared.

"I know right? Are you two excited, 'cause I'm excited. I've never been so excited...well, except for the time that I first saw you walking into town and I went _'Deep Gasps'_ but I mean really, who can top that?" Pinkie said with excitement as Twilight gave her an annoyed look. "I dunno Pinkie, but I'm positive that it'll be great." Sunset said with approval.

At that moment, a fanfare done by Fluttershy and her birds was heard and a spot light was pointed onto the stage where the town's mayor was. "Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Mayor Mare spoke as everypony cheered, even Pinkie and Sunset too.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" As the Mayor spoke, Twilight looked up at the moon and saw the stars go into it, causing the dark mare upon it to vanish.

Now twilight was very nervous, it even caught Sunset's attention. " _Hmm, why does she feel scared at the moment?_ " She thought in her head. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." The Mayor continued, getting everypony excited.

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds who were all prepared to sing. "...Princess Celestia!" The Mayor announced, allowing the spotlight to be pointed to the balcony for her appearence. When that happened the fanfare started up again and Rarity drew back the curtains to reveal...

Nopony...

"Huh?" Rarity said as she and many other ponies chatted quietly but nervously about this. "Ohh, this can't be good." Twilight said nervously. "I don't think it is." Sunset added as her younger sister clutched her in a fright. "Remain calm everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation for this!" The Mayor said, feeling nervous herself.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie asked with excitement, oblivious to the problems in reality. "Pinkie...I don't know how to explain this, but..." Sunset began, only to be cut off by Rarity on the platform. "She's gone!" Speaking this had caused everypony to gasp in horror.

"Ooh, she's good!" Pinkie said, but suddenly yelped when a dark blue mist appeared on the platform, making everypony very frightened. "Oh no...it's..." Twilight started, but the sentence was finished by Sunset Shimmer who appeared beside her. "Nightmare Moon!" Sunny said as the mist formed a tall black mare with terrifying wings, a sharp horn, dragon shaped pupils, a cutie mark of a luminous moon and a flowing mane and tail made from the same mist.

The mare was the terrifying Nightmare Moon, and seeing that Twilight was right, Spike fainted off her back. "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." Nightmare Moon spoke as everyone cowered in fear...well, apart from one pony.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash asked angrily before trying to take on Nightmare Moon, only to be stopped by Applejack. "Woah there Nelly..." She said with a muffled voice as Nightmare Moon chuckled evily. "Why, am I not royal enough for any of you? Don't any of you know who I am?" The wicked mare asked with everypony too afraid to answer.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about...Queen Meanie! No Black Snooty, Black Snooty..." Pinkie said before Applejack shoved a cupcake into her mouth. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for 1000 years?" Nightmare Moon asked angrily towards Fluttershy. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" She continued while taunting Rarity.

"I did." Twilight said, gaining the mare's attention. "And I know who you are too. You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!" She continued, causing Ponies to gasp in realisation. "Well, well, well...Somepony remembers me, not that I knew. Then you also know _why_ I am here." Nightmare Moon spoke as everypony looked towards Twilight.

"You're here to...to..." Twilight said nervously before gulping. "Typical...nevermind." Nightmare Moon chuckled before continuing. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last day ever. So from this moment forth, the night, will last FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon said as she laughed wickedly with thunder appearing.

Boy...Twilight was really frightened about this, but the question was, would she be able to prevent the night from lasting before it was too late?

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **And there we go, the first part of this done.**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry this chapter too so long, mainly because I was distracted by other stories**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one**

 **Negaboss2000 out ^^**


End file.
